


Behavior Adjustments

by Jadzia7667



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia7667/pseuds/Jadzia7667
Summary: Pregnancy makes men do strange things...Disclaimer: Not mine, not even a little. JKR owns 'em.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

“Hello, love, how was your day?” Harry blinked as strong arms went around his waist, holding him close. A kiss was dropped on the top of his head. Another was pressed to his cheek. He disentangled himself carefully from his husband, who was behaving very oddly for a cranky man, put his pile of books and papers down on the table, and turned to regard the older man with curiosity and a small degree of fear.

“Ah. Fine, thank you. How was yours?” He answered cautiously. Severus grinned at his husband and pressed his lips gently against Harry’s, wrapping his arms around the slender waist once more. He snuggled in close to the younger man, one hand drawing circles on Harry’s back. 

“It was good. My third years only caused three explosions today. I had lunch with Minerva and it was lovely. The seventh years seemed to understand the lecture today; we covered dragon’s blood and its healing properties.” Severus tilted Harry’s head up to kiss him once more. Harry allowed himself to melt into that kiss for an all too brief moment before pulling back. He stared suspiciously at his spouse.

“Severus? Are you feeling all right, love?” Severus furrowed his brow. A trace of sadness crossed his eyes.

“Yes, of course I am, Harry. What? I can’t greet my husband, whom I missed terribly today, with a kiss and a cuddle?” Severus’ tone was slightly wounded. Harry smiled at that, relaxing slightly.

“Of course you can, Severus. I was just surprised, that’s all.” Severus grabbed his hand, pulling him towards their small dining area.

“Come with me. You must be starving. I made dinner.” Harry goggled. Severus never, ever cooked. Either Harry did, or they ate in the Great Hall, or the house elves brought them something. Something was wrong, he just knew it. His heart sank. He wondered if Severus was attempting to soften him up for something.

He allowed himself to be seated and gazed at the table in wonder. It was beautifully set, with an old Irish linen tablecloth, their best china and crystal, and the good silverware that Hermione and Ron had gotten them as a wedding present. Yes, he thought, definitely something wrong. He began to wrack his brain, trying to remember what he’d done wrong. Surely the snark would come out soon; surely his spouse was preparing to berate him for something truly spectacular.

Dishes began to arrive on the table; roast beef in gravy, succulent peas and carrots, steamed to perfection, Harry’s favorite boiled potatoes, crusty bread and fresh churned butter, and a large chocolate cake. His mouth watering, he filled his plate and stared at his husband.

Severus’ normally sallow complexion was faintly tinged pink. He was smiling as he filled a plate. He hated roast beef, Harry thought. Severus turned to Harry, his expression almost shy. If Harry didn’t know better, he’d swear Severus was waiting for his approval.

He found his voice. “The table is lovely, Severus, and the food looks delicious. Thank you. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble, really.” He dug in and began to eat.

“It was no trouble. I just wanted to show you how much I love you, Harry.” Harry looked up into those impossibly dark eyes and smiled warmly. Maybe Severus was finally beginning to relax. He thought about that for a moment, then thought better of it. He’d known his husband for twenty years now; they’d been married for twelve of those years. Severus Snape did not relax. Ever. Not even on their honeymoon. No, it must be something else.

He thought a moment. It wasn’t their anniversary. It wasn’t Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t either of their birthdays. It wasn’t the anniversary of their first date, first kiss, or first time making love. Harry began to seriously worry at that point. He must have done something terrible. Either that, or Severus had, and was trying to mitigate the results of said error.

He took another bite, chewing thoughtfully as he tried to figure out what Sev could possibly have done to warrant this sort of behavior change. He was used to being greeted with a grunt at the end of the day. He was used to dropping his things on the table, changing his clothes, and then getting his kiss, grudgingly given. He was used to deciding where they were going to eat; Sev wasn’t content no matter what he decided, so if he felt like cooking, he did. If he didn’t, they went upstairs or Harry called Dobby.

“This is delicious, love.” He mumbled as he refilled his teacup. Sev had remembered the cream and sugar on the tea tray. Harry was used to having to get up and get it himself. 

“Thank you, Harry. What would you like to do this evening? We could go and visit your friends, if you like.” Severus’ smile was bright, his manner congenial, his face flushed. His eyes glowed at a near fever pitch. Harry reached out and took his hand, surreptitiously taking his pulse. It was a bit fast, but steady and strong. He didn’t appear to be feverish. He wasn’t sneezing. The famous voice didn’t appear to be hoarse; he probably wasn’t getting a sore throat.

“Ah. I have papers to grade. I was going to drop in later and visit Sirius. Would you like to come with me?” Harry knew that suggestion would be greeted with Sev’s normal acerbic comments. He almost fell out of his chair when his husband responded.

“That sounds lovely. I’d like to see Sirius again.” Harry desperately wanted to take out his wand and check for the effects of PolyJuice potion or hexes. This was clearly not his husband. He still remembered vividly the near fistfight that had broken out at their wedding between his spouse and his godfather. He shuddered at the memory of last Christmas. They’d nearly come to blows again. Harry spent the whole day placating his husband and glaring at his godfather. 

They finished their meal in near silence. Harry banished the dishes and summoned dessert plates. He knew Sev loved chocolate cake, so he cut generous slices for both of them. He handed Sev his plate and dug in himself. It was exquisite. He looked up, surprise and appreciation glowing in his green eyes.

“This is marvelous, Severus. Did you make it, too?” Severus nodded shyly, not hiding his pleasure in the compliment. Harry’s heart twisted inside him at that lovely smile, seen all too infrequently. He reached across the table, covering Sev’s free hand with his own.

“Are you sure you’re all right, love? Anything you want to tell me?” Severus’ face fell. His lower lip stuck out ever so slightly; Harry’s eyes widened. The man was pouting. Oh Merlin! What had he done? 

“Harry, I assure you. I have nothing in particular to tell you. I feel perfectly fine. Is it so strange for me to show my affection? I simply wanted to express my deep love and affection for you. I missed you today.” Harry thought to himself that yes, it was strange for his husband to be so openly affectionate. Harry knew Severus loved him; he simply wasn’t accustomed to hearing it so openly. 

Harry soothed him. “I’m sorry. It’s just such a lovely surprise. Thank you.” Sev was pushing up from the table, face green. He ran for the bathroom. Harry could hear him being violently ill. He went for the anti nausea potion they kept in the kitchen, and headed for the bathroom, sighing to himself. He knew something was wrong.

He wetted a flannel with cool water, placed it against his husband’s neck, and gently gathered his hair, holding it back from his face. He set the potion on the sink and waited, soothing his husband as best he could by rubbing his back. When it was over, he spoke softly.

“Do you need to see Poppy, love? What’s wrong?” The austere face turned up to his, eloquent in its misery. There were tears in the corners of the fathomless black eyes.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. My stomach just…lurched. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Harry let go his hair and stroked tender fingers down his cheek. 

“Are you all right now? I brought the anti nausea potion, just in case.” Severus saw it, grabbed it, drank it down with a shudder. His skin still had a greenish tinge. Just for a moment, Harry thought he saw a golden glow around his husband’s face. He dismissed it as fanciful.

“Thank you, Harry. That’s better.” Harry helped him stand, rubbing his shoulders absently while Severus rinsed his mouth out and took a long drink of cold water. The two men went back into their sitting room. Harry took up his usual space on the couch, where he could spread his papers and books out, preparing to mark homework. He fully expected Severus to disappear into his lab or office, where he usually did his marking.

He was shocked when Sev settled himself on the floor. An uneasy shiver went through his body as the older man settled himself against Harry’s legs. A smiling face turned up to his. “I thought I’d do my marking here, with you, if you don’t mind.”

Harry shook his head mutely. He snuck his wand out, waving it behind Sev’s head. No PolyJuice. No hexes, major or minor. It wasn’t the flu, or at least he didn’t think so. He sighed and returned his wand to the pocket of his robes. He continued to mark papers, as did Severus. The usual grumbles and invective were noticeably absent. Harry shook his head in wonder. Sev was grading most of those papers with A’s, he saw. How very odd.

Whatever was wrong with Severus, Harry thought, he wasn’t going to bring it up again. He was enjoying their companionable silence far too much. An hour later, the last paper marked, he stretched. 

“Nearly finished, love? I’m going to firecall Sirius, see if he’s up for a chat this evening, all right?” Severus nodded and flashed another heart stopping smile at his spouse. Harry leaned down and captured his lips gently, savoring the contact. Severus melted into his lips, moaning softly in approval.

Both men were flushed when they broke contact. Severus was panting heavily; Harry wasn’t far behind him. He murmured into his husband’s ear. “Are you sure you want to go out tonight, Severus?” 

Surprisingly, Severus nodded. “Yes, Harry. Sirius and I should get along better than we do. I know it’s difficult for you. I’m sorry, love. I’ll do better.” Harry reeled in shock. He remembered what Severus had said upon their engagement all those years ago. “I will tolerate the mangy mutt, for your sake. Try not to let his fleas infest our furniture.” He snickered quietly and went off to speak to Sirius, dropping another loving kiss on his husband’s upturned mouth.

Harry threw the floo powder and called out for Sirius. A moment later, his head appeared in the fire. “Hello, Harry! How are you? Ready to leave the greasy git yet?”

Harry shook his head. “Of course not. Sirius, can we come ‘round this evening? I’d planned to, at any rate. Severus wants to come too. He said something about ‘learning to get along’. He’s behaving very oddly, just now, and I’d prefer not to upset him. Can you be civil for one evening, please? I’m worried about him, Sirius.”

Sirius’ snapping blue eyes raked his godson’s face. After a moment, he nodded. “As long as he doesn’t start it, I won’t either. Is that good enough?”

Harry nodded, relieved. “We’ll be around in a little while, then. Thank you. I think he might be ill.” His tone was worried.

They chatted for a moment longer and Harry broke the connection. He returned to his husband’s side, feeling more uneasy by the moment. Severus had put away his papers and was organizing Harry’s neatly on his desk.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that. I appreciate it, love.” He kissed Severus again, his concern growing. The two men left their rooms and began the short walk to Sirius’ quarters, located up one floor and down a long hallway. At Harry’s knock, Sirius opened the door.

“Come in, come in. Sit down.” Sirius produced a bottle of brandy and three glasses. The three men talked quietly, sipping brandy. Severus was rather quiet, but contributed to the conversation from time to time. He was snuggled up to Harry’s side, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Two hours later, he was yawning behind his hand. Harry noted this, feeling his worry escalate by another notch. Severus was never sleepy at nine in the evening. Ever.

“We’d better be going Sirius. It’s getting late.” He and Severus stood. Suddenly, Severus was hugging Sirius, who was frozen in shock at this display. Sev spoke quietly.

“Sirius. Thank you for being such a wonderful godfather to Harry. I hope we can put the past behind us now.” Sirius nodded, surprise etched on his face.

“Of course. I’m glad you could come. We’ll do it again, all right?” Severus yawned again, nodding firmly.

“We’re family. Of course we should spend time together. I’m sorry. I’m very tired. We’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Sirius could only nod. As they left, he hissed in Harry’s ear.

“If that man isn’t back to normal in the morning, make him see Poppy, will you? He must be coming down with something.” Harry nodded, hugged his godfather, and the couple departed. Sirius shook his head and hoped whatever the old git had wasn’t fatal. It would kill Harry to lose his spouse. 

By the time they got back to their rooms, Sev was nearly asleep on his feet. Gently, Harry guided him to their bedroom, helped him undress, and tucked him in. Sev’s sleepy murmur stopped him from leaving the room.

“Harry. Stay with me, please. Love you…” The soft sounds turned into gentle snores. Harry goggled. It must be something fatal, then. His heart sank. He quickly undressed and climbed into bed next to his husband, gathering him close. He placed a kiss on his husband’s temple and watched him sleep, enjoying the relaxed expression he so rarely got to see. 

Severus never fell asleep this early. He was never so warm to Harry’s family. He was never so openly affectionate as he had been in Sirius’ rooms. Harry stroked his husband’s back, cradling him gently. It was a long while before he got to sleep.

When he woke up, it was to the sound of soft sobbing next to him. Sleepily, he opened his eyes. His husband was curled up in a ball, sobbing his heart out. Harry had never seen the man cry, not even at Albus’ funeral two years before. Sick with worry now, he gathered the older man into his arms.

”Severus? What is it, love? What’s wrong?” His husband was shaking with misery.

“I…don’t…know. I woke up and I was hungry.” The words were almost incoherent, punctuated with long sobs, but Harry had had many years to grow accustomed to Severus’ ways of communicating. He was usually shaking with rage instead of tears when he was this upset, but Harry still knew what he was saying. “I called for Dobby. I wanted peanut butter and strawberry jam on wheat toast.” Harry stared.

“What? It sounded delicious. It WAS delicious. Can’t I even eat what I want, now?” Harry soothed him, rubbing his neck and shoulders.

“Of course you can. You can have whatever you want, whenever you want it, love. But Sev…you loathe peanut butter.” Another sob.

“I know. I shouldn’t have eaten it anyway. I was ill again. It was horrible. My stomach won’t calm down. My joints ache, Harry. I don’t feel well.”

“Shhhhh, love. We’ll go see Poppy in a little while. She’ll fix you right up.” Severus nodded. His sobs began to quiet. Harry rubbed his back and Severus arched into the touch. Harry leaned to kiss him, lips sliding against lips. A frisson of heat pierced his belly. He leaned again to nibble on the long expanse of neck exposed to him. He tongued the spot behind Severus’ ear that usually drove him mad with lust.

Harry gently pressed his husband back into the pillows and set to work, kissing, licking, nipping at exposed flesh everywhere he could reach. He dimly heard Sev’s moans of approval. He slid himself over his husband, caressing him everywhere he could reach. Severus returned his kisses with enthusiasm and no small degree of skill.

Then Harry was on the floor and an irate Potions Master was glowering at him. Harry scrambled back into the bed. “What’s wrong?”

Severus began to cry again. “I thought I told you. I don’t feel well. I’m certainly not in the mood for lovemaking, Harry. Can’t you be more sensitive? Can’t we just cuddle? Does everything have to be about sex?” Harry glared. Such words had never come out of his husband the sex maniac’s mouth, ever. He softened at the sheer misery etched on his husband’s face.

“I’m sorry, love. I thought it would help you feel better. Come here.” Harry gathered the older man into his arms again. He held him close, stroked his hair. Harry kissed his temple affectionately. Severus relaxed into Harry’s arms and was soon asleep again. 

Several hours later, they woke up. Severus was smiling at him again. Harry thought to himself that smile was beginning to unnerve him, badly. He got up carefully. Severus showed no signs of wanting to move.

“Severus? Are you going to be ill again? What can I do?” Sev moaned weakly. 

“Tea, please. I’m afraid to move, my stomach is rolling.” Harry headed to the kitchen and got his spouse a cup of tea; black, no sugar, ust as he liked it. He brought it back to Severus, who still hadn’t moved, and asked him.

“Is that all right, love?” Severus looked at the cup and shuddered. 

“Would you put some milk in it, please, Harry? I’m craving milk for some reason.” Harry nodded, fetched the milk, and added some. Severus drank thirstily. “Thank you, love, that’s perfect.”

“You’re welcome. I’m going to take a shower now. Stay put till I’m finished, then you can go. Then we’re going to see Poppy.” Harry looked sternly at his husband. “No arguments.”

Severus nodded weakly and sipped his tea. Slowly, the color returned to his face, leaving it that oddly glowing shade of delicate pink it had been last night. Harry returned a little while later, drying his hair absently, still trying to discern what on earth was wrong with his spouse.

Severus stood slowly and made his way to the bathroom. When he came back, he was whistling. “I feel good right now, Harry.”

“We’re still going to see Poppy. Right now. Come on.” Harry dragged a protesting Severus out of their rooms and up to the Infirmary.

Poppy Pomfrey came out of her office when she heard the two men enter. Her expression turned to surprise when Harry set Severus down on the nearest bed and turned to her.

“Poppy, do something! He’s ill. Very ill.” Harry began to explain everything that had happened since yesterday. Midway through his explanation, Poppy began to smile.

“What are you smiling at? Can’t you see he’s ill?” Harry was truly worried now. Poppy soothed him with a hand on his arm.

“Harry, calm down. Whatever it is, I’ll soon put it right.” She pushed Harry down into a chair and advanced on her patient. A short while later, she stood back, smiling still. She turned her sharp gaze on the two confused men. “I’ll be right back. I need to get something.” She left the room.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed, head drooping. “I’m exhausted, Harry. Do you think Minerva can cover my classes today? All I want to do is sleep.” Harry nodded.

“I’ll see to it when we’re finished here, love. Don’t worry. Poppy will fix it, whatever it is.” At that moment, the medi witch returned, a small vial of clear liquid in her hands.

“I’ll need a drop of your blood, Severus.” She waved her wand and held the vial under the large drop of blood that had appeared on the tip of Severus’ left forefinger. The blood dropped into the vial. Poppy corked it carefully, then shook it up. She set it on a nearby table and continued. “We’ll have to wait a moment to be sure.”

Harry and Severus stared at each other in confusion. What was the woman doing? A moment later, Poppy reached out for the vial. The liquid in it had turned blue. She crowed in triumph.

“I knew it. Severus, Harry, look at this. Do you know what this is?” They both shook their heads. “It’s a pregnancy test. Severus, you’re pregnant. How wonderful, after all these years!” 

Harry slid out of the chair, making a loud thumping noise. A moment later his dazed voice was heard. “Pregnant? What do you mean, pregnant? He’s a man, Poppy!”

She could not keep the smugness from her tone. “Of course he is. Wizard pregnancies are rare, but not unheard of. I’d given up hope for you two, honestly.”

Harry scrambled to his feet. His smile was blinding. He advanced and embraced his husband. “A baby…that’s marvelous. Severus?” His husband collapsed in his arms. He buried his face in Harry’s shoulder. A moment later, he found his voice.

“A baby? How…?” Poppy laughed at them.

“The usual fashion.” She ran her wand briskly down his abdomen. “You’re about six weeks along, I’d say. Do you want to know the sex?”

Both men nodded mutely. “It’s a boy!” Harry grinned weakly at that. He was pleased. He stroked his husband’s hair gently.

“Are you all right, love? I know it’s a bit of a shock. It will be all right. I’ll take good care of you, I promise.” Sev nodded slowly. 

“We’re having a baby. We’re having a son. I can’t believe it.” He smiled widely, then fell back in a dead faint, landing on the soft pillows. Harry stared at him, then began to chuckle softly.

He turned to Poppy. “I’ve got to see about getting our classes covered for today. I don’t want to leave him by himself.”

Poppy nodded. “Congratulations.” Harry kissed her cheek and disappeared to speak to the Headmistress.

A moment later, Poppy was handing Severus a glass of water and issuing instructions for his health. “I’ll want to see you once a month; more often if you experience excessive nausea, vomiting, cramps, or anything else unusual. You’ll need to brew a vitamin potion, too. Eat what you like, but small meals for awhile, until your body adapts. These mood swings should even out after a month or so.” 

He nodded faintly, then began to laugh. Poppy stared at him in surprise. He explained with a grin. “That’s the last time I let my husband take me to the Weasleys for the holidays. Clearly, their fertility is catching.” He continued to laugh. Poppy thought to herself that Harry was going to have quite a time of it, dealing with a pregnant Severus Snape. 

The next seven and a half months were among the happiest of their lives. Harry pampered Severus, waiting on him hand and foot. Severus continued to smile and laugh, he continued to be friendly and warm. It was most disconcerting to those who knew him best. They got used to it after awhile. Everyone hoped he would not revert to the dour and taciturn man he’d been, once the baby was born.

Remus Lupin returned to Hogwarts to take over Severus’ practical classes, as it was deemed too dangerous for him to be around the potion fumes and the more volatile ingredients. Severus had several long talks with him, and with Sirius. They were finally able to put the past behind them and forge an adult friendship. Severus was continually surprised at how much he enjoyed the company of the other two men. He grew to appreciate Ron and Hermione, as well, playing chess with Ron and discussing potions with Hermione. He warmed to the entire Weasley clan, though he was still nervous around the twins. 

As his pregnancy advanced, his mood swings evened out. His normal sarcasm was tempered with wit and warmth, his usual malice toward others completely gone. He was still acerbic and rather taciturn, but he was more open to overtures of friendship from others. His students enjoyed their practical classes with Professor Lupin, but they enjoyed his lectures even more. He willingly shared his vast knowledge and was more patient with them, although still exacting and abiding no nonsense in his classroom. 

Severus and Harry spent time cuddling on the couch, reading and talking. They had before, of course, but it was special now. They talked about their child, and themselves. Severus was not nearly so prone to lose his temper, and was more emotionally available than he’d ever been in his life. He blossomed under Harry’s affectionate care. Harry in turn bloomed, now that he didn’t have to cope with so many of Severus’ negative moods. Their marriage grew stronger than it had ever been. 

When the school year ended, Severus was six months pregnant, ungainly and blooming with good health and cheer. Harry took him outside for a short while every day, to enjoy the fresh air and sunshine. He made sure Severus got plenty of rest and ate well. They made love as often as possible, and there was a new element of emotional depth to it that both enjoyed. 

The summer passed quickly. When school started again, Severus was very close to his delivery date. Harry watched him anxiously, running back to their quarters in between each class. One afternoon in late September, Harry came clattering into their rooms. Severus was stretched out on the couch, panting, clearly in pain.

“Harry. I was going to wait a little while longer, but we need to get to Poppy. This baby is coming now.” Harry fell into action, grabbing the bag they’d packed months before. It was full of baby things and a change of pyjamas for Severus. He helped his husband to his feet and they began the journey to the Infirmary. 

Severus moaned as another contraction hit. “Ohhhh, that hurts.” Harry soothed him, rubbing his back and urging him down the last corridor. The two men almost fell into the room. Instantly, Poppy was there, taking the bag from Harry’s hands, and settling Severus down into the nearest private room. Harry dropped into the chair beside his spouse and held his hand through another contraction.

“They’re about five minutes apart. Just a moment, Severus and it’ll be all over.” Poppy waved her wand, numbing her patient. She then drew a line across the mound, opening the walls of the temporary uterus that had grown along with the baby. Harry watched anxiously, never letting go of Severus’ hand.

A few moments later, their son was lifted gently from his amniotic cocoon. With another flick of her wrist, Poppy closed the wound. Severus lay back, exhausted. Harry kissed him gently. 

“He’s beautiful, love. At least, I think he is.” He snorted in amusement. He really wasn’t sure what their son looked like. Poppy had whisked him away to clean him up. She returned a moment later with a blue bundle in her arms.

Severus extended his arms. “I want to hold our son.” Poppy placed the baby gently in his father’s arms. Wide green eyes looked up at him, blinking slowly. Severus sniffed. “Come see him, Harry. He’s beautiful.” Harry stood next to them, caressing his husband’s arm and making cooing noises at the baby. 

“Oh, Severus. He’s perfect. Thank you, love.” He kissed his husband softly, then took the baby, cradling him carefully against his chest. He kissed the baby’s forehead.

“What shall we name him, love?” Severus raised an eyebrow at his young husband.

“I thought you’d want to call him James.” Harry shook his head.

“That would be all right for a middle name. How about Albus?” Severus snorted.

“I loved Albus as much as anyone, but I wouldn’t inflict that name on anyone, really.” The two men laughed together.

“How about…Daniel James, then?” Severus thought about that for a moment, then nodded.

“Daniel James it is.” Harry smiled. He bent to kiss his husband again, and handed the baby back to him. 

“Harry?” He smiled at his spouse.

“Yes, love?” 

“Next time, I want a girl.” Harry goggled.

“Next time? You want to do this again?” Severus nodded shyly. 

“I’ve always wanted children, Harry. I just didn’t think it was ever going to happen. Now that it has, I’m sure we can do it again. I find people much easier to deal with, now. The last nine months have been amazing.” Harry nodded and smiled gently at his beloved spouse. He’d never particularly wanted to change anything about his husband, but he’d found the adjustments in his behavior to be beneficial to everyone. His character hadn’t changed at all, but the way he expressed it had, tremendously. A content and smiling Severus was more pleasant to be around than the previously often moody, defensive and always cranky man he’d married.

“I love you. I wouldn’t change a thing about you, you know that. If you want more children, more children you shall have, love.”

Severus grinned happily at his husband while he began to feed his son. The baby latched hungrily onto the bottle and slurped it greedily. Harry watched in awe. When the baby was finished, Harry took his son and set him on his shoulder, patting his back until a soft burp was emitted. He soothed the baby to sleep and watched his husband fall into a content slumber.

He knew that soon, they’d be inundated with visitors. He knew that soon, people would be congratulating them, fussing over the baby, bringing presents. For now, he intended to treasure this peaceful quiet. It had taken thirteen years, but he was finally content, finally complete. 

He had his Severus, but he had more than that. At last, the defensive walls around his husband had come down, allowing others to see what previously only Harry had been able to see in his spouse. It took an immense surge of hormones, but it had happened. 

As a result, Harry was happier than he’d ever been, as was his spouse. He’d give him a dozen children if he wanted them. He’d give him anything in the world, in return for the precious gift of Severus’ open affection, trust, and warmth toward their friends and family. He loved his husband before; he loved him even more, now. 

He gently placed the baby in his cot, and kissed his sleeping spouse, whispering, “I love you, Severus.”

The sleepy response made him chuckle softly. “I love you too, my Harry.” Finally, they truly belonged to one another. Harry sat back quietly and beamed at his sleeping family.

The End.


End file.
